Perfection
by i.Leader
Summary: Tonight was supposed to be perfect; seto had planned everything. So why...Why was HE there? Seto X Yami and Seth X Atem
1. The Perfect Hypnosis

* * *

Prideshipping (setoxyami) and Scandalshipping (sethxatem) – don't like don't read!

Warnings: sexual scenes, violence (character death)

Summary: Tonight was supposed to be perfect; seto had planned everything. So why...Why was HE there?

IMPORTANT: things you need to know before reading.

Seto and Seth have been fighting over Yami for years.

Seth was the spirit of the millennium rod, until he gained his own body.

Seth is different to Seto (kinda like Yami and Yugi) Seth has dark brown/black hair and midnight blue eyes. He also has scars on his torso and neck. Whereas Seto has the familiar sapphire blue eyes and brunette hair.

Obviously Yami has chosen seto instead of Seth. This will become clear later on I hope.

Well on with Perfection...

* * *

Seto glanced at his watch. Perfect. Everything was perfect. He couldn't wait to find his lover ready and waiting for his lovemaking, only to 'accidentally' discover the engagement ring expertly exposed under his shirt. Seto grinned at the thought of Yami's face. Yes the plan was perfect.

Eventually Seto arrived home, taking the stairs 3 at a time as quickly as his sculpted legs would take him. He arrived at the bedroom door, stopping briefly to readjust himself. After all he wanted to keep his composure, even at this moment.

'Here we go.' He thought as he reached for the door handle. That's when he heard it. The distinctive blissful moaning of Yami, just before he lost control! Outraged Seto stormed into the room, prepared to kick the living day lights out of the one who dared touch Yami, in THEIR bedroom!

'WHAT THE FU...' His words died, as Yami's back greeted him on the bed as it bounced upon the hips of another. Instantly Yami spun round to find Seto stunned in the doorway. Seto expected tears as his confessed his affair; but no. Instead Yami, still seated on the stranger's appendage, tried his best to cover himself with the blankets sprawled about them.

Beyond words Seto glared at them both, while stumbling forward; his proud heart shattered and tossed into the shadows by Yami.

However Yami quickly spoke 'Seth, what the hell are you doing here?' His face flushed with embarrassment and lust. The creature beneath him smirking like a Cheshire cat sat up and pulled Yami closer to him.

'Ssssh now love, he'll go away if we demonstrate our love' Yami shivered as the breath tickled his ear lobe. Tender touches reduced Yami to a whimpering mess within seconds as he leaned against the man.

'Seth what the hell is going on' Seto screamed from the doorway, tears flowing as his love refused to recognise him.

Seth simply smirked from the bed.

'Oh this? I'm simply claiming what is mine. Atem IS mine after all.'

'But he chose me!' Seto retorted.

'That's simply detail. Details can be easily smashed by the shadows.' Came Seth's smooth reply while he continued torturing Yami's senses, 'Oh Seto, please I need you now.' Yami pleads to Seth went unheard as Seth focused his attention on Seto.

'You see, I despise you Seto. How on Earth can your simple mortal existence cause something as beautiful as Yami to crave you? I worked on him for years to gain his trust and affection and then you show up and I mean nothing to him!' Seth glared as Seto neared closer to the bed.

'But I found a more creative way to regain his affections.' Seth cheered as he suddenly penetrated Yami. 'Ah *gasp* Seto, your gunna make me; ahhh!' Seto's fists clenched, blood dripping from his fingertips as he battled within himself. He couldn't lose it yet. Not until he knew what Seth had done to Yami.

'You have no idea what your body does to him Seto. He's so responsive and his heart flutters even as you just enter the room.' Seth was interrupted by Yami's moans as he was continually thrusted upwards by Seth's member.

'It's simple really; I can't believe I didn't use it before. A simple hypnosis spell and he no longer sees me, he sees you! And vice versa. So your right in thinking he doesn't recognise you; my dear Seto' Seth's laughs caused ripples of anger throughout Seto as he watched Seth's attention refocus on the pharaoh in his arms. Paralysed by thought Seto simply stared at his lover who was reduced into a pre-climatic mess by his past lover with midnight blue eyes. He cried for Yami who was completely oblivious to the situation-Seto didn't doubt that Seth had also prohibited Yami from hearing their conversation.

Suddenly Yami tensed, clinging to Seth's scared torso as he came hard. His blissful cry ringing around the cold room. Yami collapsed against Seth as he came inside him, echoing his cry with a deep groan.

Yami shifted off of Seth's lap to cuddle into him as he basked in his afterglow.

'I love you, pharaoh.' Seth nuzzled in his ear.

'Mmmm I never took you as the mushy type Seto.' Yami replied sleepily.

Seth's smirk returned as his intense gaze caught Seto like a deer in headlights. His gaze never faltered as he picked up the dozing pharaoh. He placed him at the bottom of the bed, while grasping his hidden knife. He leant over the pharaoh, forcing him into the mattress.

'You know pharaoh; this has been a good fuck. You little whore.' Seth spat before slamming the knife into the pharaoh's chest. Yami screams of agony jumped Seto back to consciousness. 'Seth what have you done!' Seth simply sauntered out of the room, not bothering to dress after stating, 'I've won.' He closed the oak door leaving the two panicking lovers. Seto promised Yami he'd be alright, praying his words to be the truth. Gasping Yami sadly smiled as blood dripped down his blueing lips.

'I'm sorry Seth, I...hope you can forgive me.... for my...foolishness my...' He didn't finish. His life left him. Only his body was left swimming in a pool of bloody sheets. The room ghostly quiet; Seto's voice left him as he grasp at the body in his arms. Holding it, he carried the corpse away.

Only one thing remained lost in the room. There nestled in the bloody sheets was the symbol of a love condemned. There in the room, lay Yami's engagement ring. Something destined to an eternal darkness in the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

I can't believe I wrote that! *cries* should I continue?

This is my first fanfiction which I'd like to dedicate to all you prideshippers out there!


	2. See No Evil,Hear No Evil

Heres Chapter 2,

This chapters focuses more on Yami so enjoy 

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! or any characters in this story.

* * *

Yami woke to an empty bed. Stretching he tried to conserve the remaining heat that Seto had left behind.

'I hate it when he goes to work so early.' Yami thought.

'Guess I've got the day to myself.' He yawned as he dressed into his usual leather attire. Leaving their bedroom, he fumbled around in his pockets for his mobile, but it wasn't there. In its place lay a silver envelope with the KC logo in his palm. Curiosity forced Yami to open it with a graceful smirk.

'He did remember.' Yami stated as he quickly read the entire letter.

Yami,

Happy Birthday my Pharaoh; but don't expect a day off. I know you might not get this till late, after last night's fun, but I won't you and your present waiting for me upstairs when I get home!

Love Seto

X

Yami's head perked up, what present was the letter talking about? He'd yet to receive a gift from Seto. In fact Yami had already accepted that Seto would forget entirely. Excitement flooded Yami as he ran back to bed, fumbling around in the sheets. Success eluded him until he reached Seto's pillow. Under it was a black box covered with crimson ribbons and a silver label.

He opened the present expertly, finding a new leather collar inside with another silver envelop. Inspecting the envelope he was shocked to discover this wasn't his proper gift.

'What's he scheming?'

Yami began removing the box's packaging before finding yet another package. However this one was pink and fluffy. This did not bode well.

'That kinky little....' was Yami's remark as he lifted out a new leather corset and laced skirt, complete with whips, buckles and of course hand cuffs.

'If I didn't know better I'd say it was his birthday, not mine!' He huffed leaving the room.

* * *

Several hours later Yami had successfully completed Final Fantasy XIII and Kingdom Hearts III. Beginning to succumb to boredom, Yami began preparing the night's dinner for himself, Seto and Mokuba.

At least he would have if not for the interrupting knock at the door.

Yami cursed, 'It's 7pm, who on earth?' taking off his cheeky apron, Yami rushed to the door accompanied by several impatient knocks. 'I'm comin!' He panted while he swung the door open.

He never saw just who was at the door. He head began to blur and his sentences slurred. Yami panicked as his vision faded and an alien voice entered his head. 'Happy Birthday, Atem.'

The figure dragged the disorientated Yami upstairs disposing of him on the bed next to the lingerie. 'I see you already got your present.' Came a smooth voice. 'Seto!' Yami hugged the man, seeking affection, 'You're unbelievable you know; leaving me and then expecting me to wear that, thing! You'll have to wait till Valentine's Day at least before I even touch it.'

'Don't worry Yami; I just want to give your final present.' Seth's lustful blue gaze made Yami shiver with arousal. 'You really are a perv; you know that.'

'Whatever.' Seth retorted with a passionate kiss.

Undressing Yami became a pleasant experience as the pharaoh eagerly tore at any material constricting his body. Seth slowly began to tease Yami. Seth Nibbled lovingly at his neck, while his fingers trailed along ever curve of Yami's body.

'WAIT!' interrupted a blushing Yami, 'What about Mokuba?'

'He's at a friend's.' Seth half consciously replied as he continued assaulting his former lover. Secure in the knowledge that they weren't going to be interrupted by the teen, Yami instantly fell back into the mood. He flipped 'Seto' over to regain some control. 'Hey! It's my birthday remember?' he smiled as he continued furiously devouring Seth's mouth.

Pushing Yami back, Seth stripped himself before reseating the smaller on his lap. His sly smirk graved his pink lips whilst he laid back against the mattress, allowing Yami complete access to his member. Yami didn't disappoint as he eagerly swallowed Seth to the hilt. Seth's moans fuelled Yami's desire as he expertly cleaned Seth. Large hands gathered in Yami's hair, guiding him through the motions.

Suddenly Seth yanked his head up, eyes demanding they move on. Yami agreed as he penetrated himself on Seth. Whimpering Yami sped up, his attention Seth's and Seth's alone.

'BANG!' slammed the door. Yami jumped. Panic struck his shoulders turned to reveal Seth at the doorway. Humiliation caused Yami to salvage the remainder of his dignity. Grabbing the pooling sheets around him and his partner; he created a cocoon around himself.

'Seth, what the hell are you doing here?' he puzzled. His confusion created a maze of questions; each insisting an answer. Distracting arms encircled him as their owner whispered, 'Ssssh love, he'll go away if we demonstrate our love.' Yami blushed as he was pulled closer to Seto. Seto's gentle love making had changed for the fiercer. It was exhilarating for Yami. He'd never experienced this strength. Oddly this made him feel safe. However Yami was too distracted to realise this.

On the other hand he did notice that Seth's attention was not on him. Annoyed Yami pleaded Seth to notice him. He did not like the fact that he was concentrating on Seto while he made love to him. In fact, it creeped him out.

Fortunately Seth's eyes refocused on Yami, pleasing him. His continued thrusts combined with his blue gaze to reduce Yami to pre-climatic tremors. Suddenly Yami tensed, clinging to Seth's scared torso as he came hard. His blissful cry ringing around the cold room. Yami collapsed against Seth as he came inside him, echoing his cry with a deep groan.

Yami shifted off of Seth's lap to cuddle into him as he basked in his afterglow. His eyes shifted in and out of focus as sleep took him.

'I love you, pharaoh.' Seth nuzzled in his ear.

'Mmmm I never took you as the mushy type Seto.' He yawned.

Seth's smirk returned. Yami felt himself being carried. He didn't fuse though; he was used to Seto cleaning him after their fun. Gently being placed back on the bed Yami sighed. He felt Seth's body heat as he was sandwiched into the mattress.

'You know pharaoh; this has been a good fuck. You little whore.' Seth spat. Those words caused Yami to look up at Seth, searching for answers. Then he saw it. Light flashed along the blade, boasting its presence in Seth's hand. Before Yami could fight free; it was slammed into his chest, colliding with his left lung. Tortured screams filled the empty room. His breathing became shallow and panicked as he felt blood flood his lungs. He was vaguely aware of Seto's presence at his side. Seth's last words rang in his ears, 'I've won.' Gods, he felt so stupid! He reached out, needing to apologise before he left. His coughing silenced Seto's ramblings.

Seto's eyes refocused on him, horrified at the appearance of his blueing lips. 'I'm sorry Seth, I...hope you can forgive me.... for my...foolishness my...' He didn't finish. The world was dark as his life left him. Only his body was left swimming in a pool of bloody sheets. The room ghostly quiet; Seto's voice left him as he grasp at the body in his arms. Holding it, he carried the corpse away.

Only one thing remained lost in the room. There nestled in the bloody sheets was the symbol of a love condemned. There in the room, lay Yami's engagement ring. Something destined to an eternal darkness in the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

Hi again, the next chapter moves on from this; don't worry I'm not going to keep repeating this scene lol. In the next chappie Yami's confused about 'Seto's' betrayal and Seto's drowning his sorrows at work. Plz review!


	3. Speak no evil

Chapter 3: Speak No Evil.

Weeks had passed since Yami's inconsolable funeral. The infamous CEO seemed to have vanished. Few people, press included, had been lucky enough to grab a glance of Seto Kaiba in 3 weeks. Countless magazines had published outrageous stories of the CEO's premature attachment to his work; many tried to convince their readers that without Yami he had the chance to pick up his old work habits, proving his 'love' for the deceased teen.

Yugi of course was infuriated by this accusation, if anything Seto had taken this harder than the rest of the group. In fact he could count the number of times he'd seen Seto on one hand. The rest of the time Mokuba had revealed that Seto had encased himself in the master bedroom. It was obvious to Yugi that whatever had happened to his Yami was haunting Seto. He wanted answers but was too frightened to confront Seto in his current condition.

On the other hand Joey's anger was directed directly at the vulnerable Seto. Misguided by the articles and his own perception of the events leading to his best friend's death, Joey was convinced that Seto had murdered Yami then returned to work. This belief had Joey on edge and the mere mention of the words, 'Seto' or 'Kaiba' made him twitch like a two year old before a tantrum.

The Kame Game Shop had been quite. There were too many memories here for most people to bear. However all was not too quite as two teenagers strolled through the creaking door. Yugi was currently ignoring Joey's 30 minute rant on Kaiba while sorting the post. The topic had started during their visit to the cemetery, were Joey had deemed it necessary to comment on the obituary of Yami's tombstone. Frustrated Yugi sighed, 'Enough, Joey.' Blinking bewilderedly Joey turned, 'Wha's the matter Yug?'

'Nothing just, leave it alone.' He retorted. Joey got the message. Yugi was still sensitive on the subject and perhaps he'd taken it too far this time.

'I'm sorry Yug, it's juss I don't trust tha guy. I mean whu works at a time like dis? I mean it's an outrage; what would Mokuba say?'

'I told him to.' Was Yugi's quiet reply.

'You wha? ... Why would you do thaa?'

'You didn't see him Joey' he paused '2 weeks ago I saw him at the cemetery. He wasn't Kaiba anymore Joey. I can't describe it; he was just, just broken. He'd been there all day just crying. So I told Mokuba and he knew it wasn't healthy so we convinced Kaiba to go back to work. It's working, slightly. Seto's just coping through work I suppose, like us with school.' Joey didn't reply. He suddenly felt guilty, really guilty like he'd just thrown up in a shoe and not told its owner. Yugi glanced behind him as he walked upstairs, 'I'll see you tomorrow Joey.'

In a similar manner Mokuba Kaiba was climbing the many stairs of the mansion. He solemnly arrived beside his brother's door and knocked. 'Seto, are you coming down for dinner?' he invited hopefully. He stood there for a few moments waiting for his brother to open the door and apologise for his frequent absence of late. Unfortunately all he received was a short, 'Not now Mokuba!' Tears poured from Mokuba's face, 'Why big brother, why, will you never be happy again? Are things going to be the same as they used to be with that bastard?' He didn't wait for Seto's reply; running from the unbearable spot next to his brother's door.


	4. A Different Tongue

FINALLY... heres chapter 4, sorry it took so long but my exams are close and life has been a nightmare lol.

4: A Different Tongue.

Seth stretched, temporally relieving the stress that lay coiled in his spine. Sickness overwhelmed him as his thoughts drifted to Atem. It could be easily seen far and wide that Seth's plan had failed. His perfect plan had turned against him as a distraught Atem had blamed himself and was convinced that he was no longer good enough for Seth.

Wiping his greedy lips Seth glanced to the now empty chambers of the pharaoh. He had left sometime during the night and the array of stray cloths littering the floor spoke volumes of Atem's rush. Once again Seth cracked his back into place as his mind strategically prepared his next move.

FLASHBACK...

Seth approached the curled up silhouette that had currently taken refuge among the covers of the lecherous silken bed. Seth creeped closer trying his best to stay hidden as he observed the distraught creature; his suspicions were answered when he saw the regular shifts of the silken covers. Atem was indeed awake and crying, again. Letting out a frustrated sigh Seth continued his approach; he was beginning to become tired with Atem. It had been nearly a month since his death yet he refused to forget the blasted CEO. 'Atem, please just forget him. You know he does not care for the likes of us.' Atem stopped moving and seemed to curl into himself more, 'I know Seth, but I just can't... I feel so used; like a common street corner whore!' Another sigh echoed Seth's first time.' Ignoring Atem, Seth sat himself upon the bed embracing Atem's buried figure. 'Atem, will you marry me? I promise you, you are NOT a whore.' Atem shot up hitting Seth smack in the face with his head. Cursing Atem asked, 'what!? You can't be serious, you can't want me!' Soothing his face Seth calmly replied, 'But I do my pharaoh; more than you could ever know.' Suddenly Atem erupted into terrible tears. Taken back Seth simply held him close. After all if he achieved this, he would have truly surpassed Seto in every way. All he had to do was give Atem time to accept his proposal.

END FLASHBACK...

2 weeks had passed since Atem's departure from the afterlife. After recovering the puzzle he'd created a temporary body to allow himself some freedom. He couldn't stand it anymore, the guilt he felt for what he'd done to Seth was crushing. He felt contaminated and disgusted. The mirror refused to show him the true Atem when he would spend hours staring, which had finally convinced him to run. However Atem was a proud man and this decision had not come without more shame and disgust towards himself and the coward he'd become.

As soon as he'd found a job in a local shop he was able to afford a small apartment amongst the busy city streets. The area wasn't safe but it was an excellent hiding spot from the media. After all Yugi was still in the limelight and one accidental run in with the press would expose him. The living arrangements were hardly homey, but they succeeded in sustaining his body while echoing his current emotional state.

He wasn't alone, his loving father had sent him 3 escorts in the hope they could see his son through. Unfortunately the neighbourhood was not accustomed to occupying 3 cuddly versions of the most powerful monsters in all of Duel Monsters. Though keeping 3 hyper shadow wielding monsters in the middle of Domino was tough, they never ceased to make Atem smile. The littlest of pet like motions from the 3 amused him. His favourite by far were the slimy greeting he got when he arrived 'home'.

Atem's new lifestyle had taken some getting used to. Never before had he even considered living alone. It was frightening but somehow thrilling. It enhanced his teenage desire to explore, something he had been denied so long because of his heave heritage. Hell, Atem had even began exploring his cooking skills, stereotypes be damned! Among other things his sense of fashion had also taken a dramatic twist. Gone were the mountains of leather that had once clogged his wardrobe. He now welcomed the variety of colourful T-shirts and pants that the 21st Century had to offer. Completing his look were the various coloured wigs that Atem now used to disguise his infamous hair; after failing to cut it. He couldn't help the attachment to his hair; after all it was the only part of him that had truly remained Atem. Though he used the occasional belt and chocker, Atem's look had taken a complete 180. He hardly recognised himself, never mind an annoying paparazzi member or fan girl.

In a turn of his expectations, Atem had come to love his job. The simple calm setting reminded him much of the Kame Game shop, making it easier for him to work while pretending he was still at home with Yugi. Out of the hundreds of people he had left behind, he probably missed Yugi the most. Their sibling type relationship had always given Atem something to aspire for. Without Yugi he felt that he could do things that previously would have put himself in an awkward position. Like a child playing with worms, that had innocently buried themselves in nature, while watching behind himself for his mother or siblings that might disturb him or learn bad habits. Of course Atem still watched Yugi's achievements on the news. He'd even began a scrap book dedicated to Yugi's life without Atem.

During his Monday lunch breaks Atem often took a walk to clear his head. His route was dangerous but no more than that of any civilians. Following his planned path Atem entered the alleyway behind 2 adjacent shops. This was the quickest way to his apartment, but it never ceased to send a chill up his spine. Atem often compared it to a crime scene. The litter and broken glass, the tape and damp cloths, the gray walls and brown boxes all added to its 'character'.

Suddenly Atem's ears picked up on loud drunken voices. On cue, 3 bear like men entered the rear of the alley. One's ears perked up like a deer as he nudged his 2 friends, 'Hey lads, look what the cat dragged in!' The 3 laughed and pushed at their pal. Atem backed away; he wasn't looking for a drunken brawl. 'Hey girlie, wer u think ya going?' Infuriated Atem stopped; looks like the brawl was going to happen after all. 2 of the 3 bears circled Atem while the 3rd simply observed. Atem knew he wasn't the biggest of men but was confident in his own abilities and training. On the other hand these guys didn't play fair.

Within moments the 2 had Atem pinned to the black bricked wall. Dizzy and disorientated Atem gasped as he tried to wipe the blood from his face. Obviously failing as their grip tightened on him, 'What the fuck? I didn't do anything to you, what do you want?' The 3rd man walked towards them; his snickering touching Atem's last raw nerve. Leaning over him the man spoke, 'Just abit of fun, nothing you can't supply us with.' His eyes widening Atem's resolve to escape returned. Bursting back to life Atem managed to shake one of the men from him. Not a minute since the man's claws had left him had the 3rd man's dug in. Bashing his head into the wall the man growled before tearing away Atem's pants. His last defence gone Atem willed himself to stay strong and not give them the satisfaction of his tears.

Hours seemed to have passed but eventually the men withdrew from Atem. Giving his last spout of energy Atem opened his eyes to survey his surroundings. His eyes came across 15,000 yen tossed on the floor beside him along with his clothes. Sickness overwhelmed him as he realised he has been paid for his rape! Once again crawling into himself Atem finally broke down. Crying Atem came to the conclusion that he really was just a whore...

To be continued.

Sorry again its short, im going to have to make these longer. The unedited version will be posted on FragileBalance later this week!


End file.
